Power Rangers Thunderstorm
Power Rangers Thunderstorm is a live-action fanfiction series. The series took place in the year 1996. Synopsis Long ago, the ancient wizard Telexa did battle with the evil witch Empress Vita. After long years of battle, he managed to defeat her using five magical power coins. As punishment for her loss, she was sealed in a canister on the Earth's moon. However, before being sealed away, Vita trapped Telexa in a time warp. 10,000 years later, in the year 1996, Vita and her minions have escaped their prison and are out to conquer Earth. Telexa, desperate to stop her, has her assistant Gamma 5 recruit five "teenagers with attitude": high school teenagers Nicole, Rico, Max, Carmen, and Drew Granted the powers of prehistoric animals in the form of Thunder Coins, they become the Power Rangers Thunderstorm. After several losing battles, Vita captures a young newcomer to Riverside named Susie Gold, a 13-year-old cheerleader and martial artist and brainwashes her to become her Evil Aqua Ranger. Though Susie inflicts repeated and crushing defeats to the Rangers, they are ultimately able to wrest control of her mind away from Vita, and she joins the team as the sixth Power Ranger. Because of Vita brainwashing her for her evil pleasures, Susie had developed a strong dislike toward her former mistress. Her first stint with the Rangers would be short lived, however, when Vita creates a mystical green candle to strip the young ranger of her powers and return them to her control. Susie elects to give what little remains of her powers to Nicole in order to keep them away from Vita. The Rangers continue to battle Vita's increasingly evil schemes, and Susie is later brought back to their side (albeit in limited capability) when Telexa is able to infuse his Power Coin with his own ancient power. However, Vita's presence only invites even more trouble... Characters Rangers Season 2 Trivia Season 1 *The Maskman costumes were used for the Thunderstorm series. *This is one of the four fanfiction series where the series has a female sixth ranger. The others were Ninja Thunder, Geo Force, C-Squad, and Super Megaforce. *Interestingly, Susie is the only ranger of the original six whose name ends with a long "E" sound. The others do not. *As of 2019, four of the Thunderstorm cast members Mercedes McNab, Genevieve Cortese, Eric Lively, and Ben Easter have retired from acting. *Ben Easter (Max Collins) is the oldest of the main cast. The other actors were born in the early 80's. **He was born in 1979. **Mercedes McNab was born in 1980. **Genevieve Cortese and Eric Lively were born in 1981. **Roberto Romero was born in 1982. **Shayna Rose was born in 1983. **Kelly and Sabrina Aldridge were born in 1984. *Each Thunderstorm ranger are in different grade levels in the series. **Nicole and Max are juniors. **Carmen and Rico are sophomores. **Drew is a freshman. **Susie is an eighth grader at a middle school. ***She is also classmates with the Chandler twins. Season 2 *Lady Morticia replaces Vita as the main villain in the Thunderstorm series. *Susie Gold and the Chandler twins began their freshman year of high school; joining seniors Nicole and Max; juniors Carmen and Rico; and sophomore Drew. *This is the first season where the youngest ranger of the team becomes a team leader. *Nicole, Max, and Rico leave their jobs as rangers to become Peace Ambassadors. Before their departures, their teammates meet Sierra High teens, Jasmine Harris, a tomboy; Jake Stewart, Jasmine's friend; and Trey Wilkes, a Foreign Exchange student from Solimia. Category:Runwaygirl20